The Princess With A Vampire
by isthatso
Summary: Alex is the princess of the supernatural city, Anighast, she moves to a supernatural school and meet lots of newfriends and maybe a boyfriend, read more to finmd out what happens. my first story so be nice. Inspired by my friend: blue.eyed.girl.620


CHAPTER ONE; The Start "But why can't I go?" I used my whiney voice. My mum wont let me go to Fiji with her and dad because I'm 'Princess Alexia Wallace' of Anighast, the city of supernatural powers. My ability's are to manipulate the weather, absorb other people's powers & read peoples current thoughts. Mum thinks I'll use my powers for bad when we're in Fiji. I'm also a cheerleader though. "Just cause okay love! Now go up stairs pack your stuff for High School" Mum tells "Hello how may I help you?" the lady at reception says. According to her nametag she's called Louise. _Wow that girl is really pretty with her long blonde hair im so jealous oh wait that's the princess _Louise said in her mind. She shuddered "Umm I'm a new student here" I speak in my nicest voice "Yes the princess, I was aware you were coming " _EEEEK im talking to the princess_ I let out a little giggle and proceeded "oh are my bags in my room?" _Speak come on Louise just say the room number_ Louise thinks to herself "Yes, room 203" Once I have given the bagman my stuff to take up. Apparently I'm in room 203 with a girl named Laura Wallows. Whilst I'm walking up the big ivory steps I tripped on the last step. My light green laptop bag goes flying and then out of nowhere a shadow leaps into the air and back down again with my laptop case in _his_ muscly arms, obviously a vampire. _She really pretty but I cant seem to hear what's going on in her beautiful brain_ the most handsome guy I have ever seen thinks to himself "Hi I'm Oliver and you are?" "…Oh hi I'm Alexia," I say sweetly "but you can call me Alex" "Are you new here?" Oliver asks "Yeh, I don't really know where I seem to be going" i said, now confused _WOW! She looks just like the princess _" I'll help you out what room are you in?" "It's says 203" wohoooo I cheer in my mind the cutest guy ever is helping me "Oh lucky that's my sisters room" This is so lucky for me "I'll take you there" "'Kay" I say, basic and simple. _I wonder what her power is, besides obvious beauty that is_. A small laugh slipped out of my mouth then "well I can manipulate the weather, absorb people's powers and read peoples current thoughts" it accidentally slipped, I answered his thoughts his private thoughts that don't belong to me. That's it I decided to try and block that for now. "Oh you read my thoughts. That's really cool, i can fly, then what are you? Im sorry I just mean like you not a vamp or anything that I seem to know of" he says surprisingly. He can fly this just gets better. "Well not really I'm just a cheerleader. And the princess of Anighast, you can fly? You must show me some time" "Nah it's cool. I will show you one day. It's an awesome talent; I'm a vampire like most of my friends by the way. Really the princess?" Oliver asked in surprise "Well were here," he says. I hadn't even realised that we were walking back to my new room, I was that distracted by this boy, so handsome with his golden blonde hair and greeny-blue-to-die-for eyes. "Laura you here?" Oliver yells, knocking on the door, snapping me out of my day dream "Yeah I'm waiting for my new room mate" a sweet voice cries back Behind the corner a girl, skinny, average height with golden brown hair pops out. "Heres your new room mate, oh and once she settles in get Jem, ill get Jason and Charlie then we can all meet at Morison's bar and grill Kay?" "Ok bye now" Once Oliver turned and walked about 2 metres he pulled out a blue phone and continued to walk "Sorry bout that I'm Laura and you are?" Laura says "That's ok and it's Alexia" "Yeh I was told about you. Your like the princess aren't you?" "Yep. So what are you?" What a lame question to ask, I think to myself "Haha. I'm a Vampire like my brother." She explains "Oh yeah, he told me I was in a room with his sister" I say stupidly "Yep he's my brother, this is going to sound weird but I think he has eyes for you" that did sound weird but it also sounded sweet "Oh please?" I say but I seriously hope so "Well we better start un-packing" Once Laura found Jem, we had been introduced and I had gotten into some dissent clothing, which was a short yellow flowing silk dress that draped over my tanned skin with long silver beaded necklace and silver _I Love Billy, _shoes we were ready to go. Jem was short for Jemma just so you know. She was also quite small, pale with a lovely dark brown hair. "Finally lets go" Laura says "Is Morison's on campus?" I asked "Yeah sure is, there's a really big mall on campus with the latest shops" Jem "Cool so lets go. Cause we're so late can we please teleport" Laura asks almost begging Jem. Laura was now on her hands and knees. This was funny. So I started to laugh. Teleporting please i don't think that's even a power. "Fine" guess those puppy eyes worked. "Oh umm is that you power, teleporting i mean?" I asked, now im the one begging "Yeh it is, what's yours?" Jem asked at the same time "Well my power is to manipulate the weather and read minds," I explained "Oh cool, hold tight onto my hand Kay?" As we stood in a circle cross triangle we held hands. As I thought of Morison's we were spinning around in rainbow colours for about 5 seconds then bam we were here. " Laura, Alex, Jem over here" Oliver calling our names As we walked over I stumbled. Some things never change. Laura giggled then I elbowed her. We were both giggling now. But Jem had already ran over and kissed who I think was Charlie. They were now holding hands. "Alex this is Jason" Oliver was smiling at me politely so i smiled sweetly back at him. As Laura said it whilst hugging his left side "Hi but just call me Alex," I stated smiling Jason was tall and had short black hair with brown eyes. "Then you must be Charlie?" I said looking at a boy with brown hair "Yep that's me, Hi" he said with a friendly smile Charlie was also tall but Jason was taller. Charlie was a tanned surfy boy with lovely brown hair and the most incredible blue eyes. After dinner everyone had left but Oli and me. Yeh that's right I can call him Oli now. They all seem so nice and Laura is so very friendly. Oli and I are sitting at a wooden table on green grass covered in dew; we sat by a water fountain with small purple-red fish. "What are your classes?" Oli asks " I'm not sure and I don't even were to go" "Well how about we meet up for coffee at _Lori's café_ tomorrow I'll show you around so you can be ready for class on Monday?" EEEK this is so good it's almost a date. I mean we are getting coffee together "Sure sounds great" Oh my god. Its 12:30 I should probably be getting back to the room. "Look at the time we should probably be going" that sounded so ridiculous "Yeh. Ummmh I'll walk you back to your room" "Thanks so much" Once we are back at my room and outside the door. I start to open the door. It's so sad that this night is over. Oh well were getting coffee tomorrow. "9:30" he says bluntly "For coffee tomorrow?" am I really that dumb? Yes I say in my mind yes I am. "Yep" "I'll see you then, night" then I walk inside to see Laura and Jem sitting on my bed with hot chocolate in their hands. This can't be good. "Look whose here" Laura says with a very big grin on her face "Tell us everything, oh and here you go" Jem says handing me a big green mug full of hot chocolate with to white marshmallows on the side. The must know I don't like the pinks ones. "What's to know?" There's nothing really to know "I dunno like maybe what going with you and Oli?" Jem says whilst I quickly sculled my hot chocolate "All we did was talk. That's all. And be off my bed by the time I get out of the shower" I say cranky. The both raised their eyebrows then let it go "Wait a minute. Have you got your uniform for school yet? What house colour are you in?" Laura quickly says I fastly scavenge around my bed and look at the piece of paper "Yes I'm green" greens my favourite colour I'm so stoked.

After a long nights rest and beating Alice to the shower. I chuck on a light green flowing dress with black-laced heels and do my hair & make up I check my silver banded watch it's 25 past 9. I get down to the coffee shop and see Oli standing there in a blue shirt with shorts on.

"Hey there I want to talk to you about something" he says

"Oh really what?" im not sure what to expect

"Ummh you know about last night? Well I thought that it was so cool hanging out with you that I was ummh wondering if you wanted to go to dinner just us tomorrow night?" is that a date yay. "Yes, sure that would be lovely" I say sweetly

"So you going to show me round?" I ask  
"But of course me lady" I says sarcastically

"Why thank-you kind sir"

3 hours later after being everywhere I'm being piggy backed to the candy store in the mall.  
"Oli put me down ppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee" I squirm whilst saying it  
"Not until you ask nicely" "but" No buts"  
"Pretty please with sugar on top let me go" he puts me on the ground when this girl with straight brown hair down to her shoulders walks up and opens her mouth about to talk, she looks mad-ish.  
"Oli what ya doing?" She asked him. Then the words she's said finally hit my brain, she knows him?  
"Just chilling with Alex you?"  
"Waiting for Jace and I'm Beth by the way" she replied  
"Oh hi" I say giving her a smile. Wait Jace oh no this cant be good, that's a one of a kind name, it's short for Jackson. I gave him that nickname; we were dating back in tenth grade at that point it was two whole years. When I knew he was keeping a secret from me. I promised him that I'd never read his thoughts but this secret was killing me so I did when I found out that not only did he use cause I'm the princess, he liked my BFFL Tiff (not friends anymore) but wait there's more he didn't have the guts to tell me that he had a power, a power to turn invisible.  
"Alexxxxx" Oli was calling my name  
"Oh sorry I was just thinking" I say. Then walking from behind me I could hear these thoughts _whoa I wonder who Beth's talking to_.  
"Hey baby" Jace says  
"Who's are thes-" he stoped mid-sentence and looked at me confusedly  
"Alex?" he asks  
"Hi Jace" I say with I blank face  
"You guys know each other?" Oli and Beth say in synchronization  
"Yeh it's a long story, lets go now Oli" I say fast

"Okay then bye no-" I didn't give him time to say the last word I yanked his arm and pulled him away from them

On the way back to my room with Oli I explained to him about what happened with Jace. And how we dated he fully understood now.  
"You know he goes to the school but?" Oli asked  
"What are you joking me?" this day could not get better I thought with sarcasm  
"Yep well he's dating Beth and she hangs out with some of Laura's friends, but I don't hang with them much, im usually at baseball training" Whoa he a sportsman, that explains the upper arm muscles.  
Then we stop I'm at my room door I look up, I've never really noticed how blue his eyes are, there so deep and mysterious. He takes a small step closer, I can now hear him breathing, and the sweetest scent he smells like cookie dough. I lean in closer and so does he I go up on my tippee toes and then bam we are surrounded by fireworks in my mind, he mouth reached mine and that was that, this could possibly be one of the greatest days in my life. As I finally gasp for air, we look up and see Laura and Jem standing there with big grins on their faces. I turn to see Oli, I'm with him there on that small spot of grass he puts his arm around me and then I take his hand and hold it tightly, like I never want to let go.  
"Well what do we have here, Jem?" Laura is having a blast out of this  
"I don't know, perhaps two lovebirds" I don't think I will hear the end of this.  
"Yeh well screw you two, come down to the fountain at midnight, before your first day tomorrow okay?" Oli asks looking at me  
"Sure thing" I say I'm absolutely over the moon now. Oli has turned a bad afternoon into the best. I don't want to leave his arms but I must. I will still see him later tonight.  
"See you soon, I can't wait" Oli says. I take a deep breath and let go  
"Yeh tonight" As I turn and walk into my room Laura and Jem are there sitting on my hello kitty sheets and doona. I turn look at Oli standing there in my door way, give him a big smile and nod that it's okay for him to leave he blows me a kiss.  
I shut the door and look at my 2 new best friends and that have extremely evil smiles on their faces.  
"Well, Well, Well, lookey here" they say  
"Hey guys hows life?" I say changing the subject and I hope this works.  
"Not so fast missy, Oli asked you out for midnight we only have so long to make you super hot" Laura says nodding her head to Jem  
"Aw no guys please don't," I pleaded with them but they just wouldn't quit at it.  
Curly strait-ish locks, eyeliner and mascara applied and a change of clothes (into a Gucci black dress) later I'm ready to go. Our dorm adviser has gone past and called lights out an hour ago. I snuck out and had managed to find my way to the fountain without being caught.  
On a picnic rug sat Oli he was waving his hand at me to come and sit with him I walked towards him and smiled, not that he would've been able to see it.  
"Oli this … its so nice" I struggled for words  
"I know I've only known for a couple of day but everything, it, just feels right" Oli had a problem finding words too but I understood what he was saying it does feel right.  
"I know what you mean" agreeing with him I think I knew what comes next and I'm so happy I was smiling  
"I adore that smile of yours" I was speechless  
"Anyways, Alex, will you go out with me?" yes, yes, yes but of course but then I can hear the advice Laura gave me _keep your cool_  
"Yes of course I will" it sounded like he just proposed and I'm jumping up and down screaming yes. He got up stretched his arm down I grabbed his hand pulled myself up with it he put his muscular arms around my waist I put my hands on his face and we kissed like there was no tomorrow, his cool lips on mine this was heaven. It felt like there was nothing stopping us.


End file.
